Story of the West
by BlueChouLyla
Summary: Being a friend of a former time-traveler is not as easy as it might seem. and is also pretty confusing, when you think about it. Ayumi's POV.


Hey there!

Well, this is actually a story that started brewing in my head when I wrote "After the Well Closed". So if you find any similarities, that's probably because they had the same beginning at first.

Tell me what you thought!

* * *

Ayumi looked at her friend worriedly. It's been a nearly a year since Kagome's last health episode – she really didn't remember what it was, since the girl seemed to have moved through every disease known to man – but Kagome looked as if she was still very, very sick. Oh, her health seemed fine, and she proved it over and over in gym class, accomplishing feats none of her friends expected of her sickness riddled body. It was the lack of life in the other girl's eyes, and the way her once brilliant smile hardly never graced her lips.

The three girls had tried everything they could think of to bring their old, loved Kagome back – but so far, nothing had worked. Not movies, or hanging at the mall, or even just sitting at Wacdonalds drinking strawberry-vanilla shakes. Kagome went through them mechanically, as if she wasn't really paying attention, and she always seemed to be looking for something, waiting for something, as if something of great importance was taken from her.

Sometimes, Ayumi thought Kagome seemed more and more like a little girl who'd lost her way home.

And frankly, they were sick of it. It was hard seeing their best friend so lifeless. They wanted their old Kagome back. Ayumi sighed, sneaking another glance at her friend, before continuing to look through the racks in the store. It was Halloween soon, and they had nursed a small hope that Kagome might get back to her lively self for the holiday.

They had convinced Kagome to go shopping with them. They were worried about her. She had improved a little bit during this year, and while her apathy wasn't as worse as before, she still seemed detached, as if she was living in a world of her own. As if she was walking in some sort of dream, refusing to wake up.

They had tried everything they could think of. They even tried to get her to start dating again, but one date and it, too, was considered a failure. The date with Hojo was awful, as much as they gathered. The boy was nearly in tears when he told them what happened! And school didn't really interest her anymore – she only studied because it was what people did. People also breathed, a sort of habit everyone has, and here as well Kagome seemed as if she was only doing it because it was _common_. As if she had no interest in whether she continued to live. As if she just didn't care anymore.

Even now, as they were shopping for costumes for Halloween, she showed no emotion. Kagome's favorite holiday used to be Halloween, and every year her costumes had topped the rest, causing her to win all sorts of prizes in school. That had been before she had gotten sick, always sick, and when she had come back to them, healthy in body, they could tell that something was wrong with her heart. From the few words she had told them, they could gather that there was a _he_ involved, though she would not say his name. She only shook her head when Ayumi asked if it was her high school boyfriend that they had met once.

"Well, if you don't find anything you like, you can always dress as a Miko." Yuka had told their dead-to-the-world friend. "It's not like you're far from it, being a shrine maiden."

None of them expected that response she got.

"No! I am not a Miko – not anymore. I will NOT dress as one!" There had been _life_ in Kagome's eyes as she spoke, something they had all hoped – but secretly gave up on – seeing again. And what exactly did she mean, not anymore?

"Well," Eri suggested, taking out a kimono from the rack, "you could always be the Lady of the West."  
Kagome seemed like she was about to cry. "The Lady of the West?" she asked them, her voice trembling.

"Yeah," Eri responded. "Like in the books. Tell me you've read the books." There was a deadpan expression on Eri's face, which soon turned into open mouth shock as Kagome shook her head. "How could you not? It's incredible – they even want to make a movie out of it! It's about this Youkai lord in the Feudal Era who falls in love with a human, not caring about the prejudice of the time – it's so romantic!"

"Wha-what happens then?" Kagome asked, surprisingly interested.

"I can't tell you! It'll be spoiling! You should read the books."

"Please?" Kagome had asked then, her voice slightly desperate, though the girls did not notice – they were just happy she was interested in something.

"They got married," Ayumi answered her. "Or mated – as is the Youkai custom. They had a son."

"And then?"

"Then she died," Yuka said, and didn't notice how Kagome flinched, as if somebody had slapped her. "Why is it so important? It's just a story. Do you want to wear that outfit or should we find something else?"

"You should take it," Eri said, glaring at Yuka for her insensitivity. She _had_ noticed Kagome's flinch. "It would fit you. Besides, the lady's name was also Kagome, in the books. That's why I was sure you read it – I always think of you when I read that series. And Yuka, the lady didn't die – you'd have known that if you'd have bothered reading the second book."

"Oh, sure." Yuka responded. "The Lord found out she was a _time traveler_ that was sent back to the _future_, her _original time_, and decided to _wait_ for her. Like that makes any sense. It ruins the whole story!"

Eri and Yuka were so busy with their argument over whether time traveling was preposterous or not, that Ayumi was the only one who had seen the flicker of hope pass through Kagome's face, to hear her mumble to herself something unintelligible, that sounded like "he waits…"

And then Kagome came to life.

"I think I will dress as the Lady. But I'm not taking that Kimono – the silk is fake, and the embroidery is coming out – see, the dog in the back looks awful. I have a kimono at home that would be better."

And then she smiled.

Ayumi stared at her friend, trying to understand the change in her. What had happened to make her that happy again? She had her suspicions, but none of them made sense. That story was fantasy – there was no such thing as youkai, and time traveling was absurd to the very least. And still… something in her told her that Kagome, her friend she had known for practically all her life, had very much to do with that story.

On the way back home they had stopped at a book store, and Kagome bought the two books that made the "Story of the West".

* * *

It was Halloween, and the four of them had decided to meet at Kagome's house – partly out of the fear that if they weren't there to drag her out, Kagome would never come. As Eri went up to get Kagome, Ayumi and Yuka stayed down, talking to Souta about costumes. Yuka was dressed as Cleopatra, while Eri was a witch, and Ayumi herself was a Spanish Seniorita, with a red rose in her hair. And Kagome, the Lady of the West. As Eri and Kagome descended the stairs, Ayumi could see that Kagome had done a great job on her costume, like old times. Half her hair was swept up and held with intricately decorated wooden chopsticks, while the bottom half was shiningly free. She even had the small dagger in her obi, just like in the story, the dagger the lord had given his mate so she could defend herself even when he was far, while telling her she'll never find need to use it.

They walked down the street – there were a few parties they decided to check, and the first wasn't far from Kagome's house – when Ayumi, walking next to Kagome, felt the other girl stiffen, and heard her small gasp. She had not missed Kagome's searching looks – she was looking for something, or perhaps some_one_. Could the story really be true, and Kagome able to travel through time? It seemed ridiculous. And then a man – no more than a boy, really – who was dressed as the Lord of the West from the movie, complete with two plastic swords, and a bit skewered painting of the Lord's tattoos on his face – had walked over to Kagome, saying some silly pick up line that went along the lines of "you are my mate, let's go and make out." Kagome didn't waste much time after stiffening to give her respond. "Go to hell," she told him before slapping him on the face.

Ayumi blinked. Kagome was not that kind of girl. She hardly ever cursed, and would die before she harmed the smallest living thing. It was not like her to hit the man, as much as he deserved it.

He was not the only man dressed as the youkai lord to approach Kagome that night as they went through all the parties in the area, but he was definitely the rudest. Each of the men, however, got the same "fuck off" response from the usually nice not prune to curse girl. Ayumi had started keeping an eye out for those boys who thought to hit on her friend, to try and steer her away from them. She was glad Kagome was showing emotion, but so much anger would only ruin her night.

And she really did want Kagome to enjoy it.

It was then, as Yuka was dancing with a guy dressed as Dracula, and Eri was away getting them some drinks, that another boy, who seemed around their age, came and arrogantly sat with them in their table. He, surprisingly enough, was not dressed as the youkai lord, but as Sephiroth from final fantasy, complete with the silver hair. His blue eyes twinkled merrily at them.

"I have to say," he started, "that this is the best 'Kagome' costume I've seen this entire evening.

Ayumi was shocked when the boy didn't get the same response as the rest. Instead of telling him to go to hell, her friend merely smiled a sad, twisted sort of smile and asked, "oh, really? And how many 'Kagome' costumes have you seen tonight?"

"Enough to last me a lifetime," he responded with a chuckle.

"Well, if that's the case, I guess you really wouldn't want to sit here and talk to another 'Kagome' costumed girl."

Ayumi blinked. Sure, it was a very subtle way of saying 'leave me alone, bastard', but since Kagome proved today that she was not averse to responding rudely, Ayumi really couldn't understand why she went through the trouble of being polite for once.

He chuckled again. "Maybe. But your costume is very precise – I just couldn't help myself. Besides, all these costumes just mean that people are reading the books, and that they love it."

Kagome merely nodded, not saying anything. Looking at the girl, Ayumi could see that she didn't seem all too focused, as if she was thinking on something completely different.

"You know, they're looking for a lead actress for the movie. I could throw in a good word for you, seeing how you look so much like the lady."

Kagome suddenly re-focused, as if she had reached a conclusion which had shocked her. She had, in fact, gone very still. "H-how do you plan on doing so?"

Ayumi doubted the boy had noticed Kagome's stumble, but she had, and she looked worriedly at the other girl. Kagome looked at him as if her life depended on his answer.

Just then, Eri returned with their drinks, to see someone sitting in her place. "Hello," she said, looking at Kagome and Ayumi, trying to understand what was going on. When none of the girls seemed to offer any answer, she looked on to the boy. "My name is Eri."

The boy blinked. "Where are my manners? I'm sorry; I didn't even realize I failed to introduce myself. My father would be so angry with me. My name is Kiyoshi."

Kagome let out a small gasp, then, which could hardly be heard over the music, but Ayumi, who had been looking at her friend attentively, did not miss. She also did not miss the fact that her friend had gone very, very pale.

"K-Kiyoshi?" she asked, and Ayumi could tell that her friend was near tears. "Like the name of the boy, from the story?"

Ayumi looked at Kagome. There was no mention of the boy's name in the story. A quick glance around the table showed her that Eri was as confused as she was, while Kiyoshi… he just looked wide eyed at Kagome, and nodded.

Kagome rose from her chair, tears spilling from her eyes as she hugged the shocked boy. "You've grown so much… I'm so sorry… I never wanted to leave, I'm so sorry…" she repeated that a few more times, before Kiyoshi snapped out of his shock, and to Eri's and Ayumi's growing amazement, hugged Kagome back, telling her over and over, loud enough to drown their friend's mantra, "It's OK, we knew you didn't leave willingly, don't cry, mother."

Ayumi exchanged a glance with Eri, not really sure she heard correctly. Mother?!

And then Kiyoshi's phone rang.

"Yes? Oh, yes, I'm quite ready to go home, and I would love for you to pick me up. Actually, I have a little surprise here I think you'd love to see." Kagome had gone very still, as Kiyoshi rose. "No, I'm not telling. That's what surprises are for. Come on, we'll wait for you outside. Yes, we. No, that's part of the surprise. Come over already. Ok, see you soon!"

He smiled at Kagome. "Well, my ride is here. Want to wait with me outside until he gets here?"

"Are you seriously going to leave now? I haven't seen you in—"

"Five hundred years. Or so." He cut her off, and Ayumi could see hints of anger in her friend's eyes. "But I'm not the only one who's missed you for so long."

Kagome quieted instantly, and walked outside with him, grumbling something about ungrateful sons. Ayumi and Eri followed, neither paying attention to their drinks. If what they thought was about to happen really would happen, it would be – well, the word epic came to mind. And besides, they would not leave Kagome when her situation was so fragile.

And, if the demon lord really looked the way he was described in the books…

Well, they were not about to miss it, in any case.

They didn't have to wait more than a few minutes before a black BMW stopped in front of the club, and a white haired man came out from it. He took only two steps towards Kiyoshi before noticing Kagome.

"Father," Kiyoshi started. "I'd like you to meet this girl I met in the club, and also the surprise I was talking about— " That was as far as he got, before the man sped towards them with inhuman speed, and when Ayumi's eyes next translated to the rest of her what she was seeing, he was hugging Kagome, and kissing her, and she was holding onto him as if she would die if she let go.

"Kagome… you're really here… it's not a dream…"

He kept on holding her as they both turned to look at Kiyoshi, who was chuckling softly to himself.

"Well," he said, as a response to his father's glare. "I always did say love conquers all."

"so…" Kagome turned to her mate. "You wrote a book?" she giggled. Ayumi and Eri exchanged glances, both relieved to see their friend so happy.

"What's so funny about it, woman?"

"Well, the great and terrible Sesshoumaru writing a book? Seems a bit… not your cup of tea."

He sighed, and ushered her to the car, not before she had promised her friends that she'd call in the morning and tell them everything.

And then they left, and Eri and Ayumi were left to look at the back of the car, sighing happily to themselves.

"Where the hell have you been? I came back and you weren't there! And where's Kagome?"

That was Yuka, who just came out.

"You know how you said time traveling was not possible?" Eri asked, instead of answering. "Well, you were wrong."

They both sighed dreamily again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's go home, Yuka." Ayumi answered without answering. "We'll explain on the way."

Yuka stood baffled for a second, before realizing her friends had already started walking. Giving herself a shake, she ran after the two girls, shouting her demands for an explanation.

* * *

hm. for some reason FF is killing my brakes... meh.

anyway, this is it. hope you liked!


End file.
